Black Snow
by Flare Region
Summary: There are countless Meister and Demon Weapon combinations at the DWMA. Many are simple, while there are others whose fighting style can be complicated, or creative. However, there is one duo whose fighting style has received glares from citizens, and students alike. Faced with disapproval, the duo themselves work hard to change the perspective they're given. OC's involved.


**Hello, people of the internet! And welcome to my story. I can't really say anything, but I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not belong to me, in any way! Nor do I own the opening song I picked for this story. The own thing I own are this Fanfic story, the OC's in them, and the RWBY shirt I bought.**

* * *

Opening Song - LIMITLESS by UVERworld

Ch. 1- Fateful Encounter - Part I

_"A sound soul dwells in a sound mind and a sound body"_.

_**Death City. The home to many Meisters, Demon Weapons, and most importantly, home to the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DMWA). It's also known to be the home of Lord Death himself, who founded the DWMA. In order to help teach Meisters and Demon Weapons on proper fighting, the DWMA is the place to go. You'll be graded on your academic knowledge as a Meister/Demon Weapon, and be taught everything that is a need to know. If you have trouble, come to the DWMA.**_

_** It's also the place to find the right and compatible partner. As known by everybody, every Meister and Demon Weapon are paired up together, in order to bring out their full potential. If you don't have the right partner, well, you can get that changed.**_

_** But moving on. That's not the point of our story. Our story focuses on a certain Meister. Who has yet to find his partner. But... soon, he'll find his fateful partner in a way he didn't expect. It's due to this partner that his life changes. This is where our story begins.**_

* * *

The day was beautiful in Death City. The sun had it's usual look, and people were conversing as they went on about their own business. Families were heading in their own general direction, going to restaurants, toy stores, etc. Some adults were heading down to their jobs, saying bye to their wives and children. It was a town that was full of happiness. While there were some parts of the town that had thugs, homeless people, and mafias. But they never did come out during the day, which gave a sense of security.

It was also the time for students who attend the DWMA to head there. One student, in particular, was casually walking down one of the city paths to it. Every once in a while, he would look at the environment, and always saw the same thing: Building after building after building. At one point, he crossed the usual water fountain he always crosses, but after that, the same pattern with the buildings continue.

He had a normal expression, and looked calmly ahead with his black pupil eyes. His hair was blue, letting his short hair down naturally. He had adorned a casual white t-shirt, while having his black cotton jacket hanging by his neck with a iron string attaching at the top two buttons. His pants had a brown color showing, with dark green colored men boots, with black soles on the bottom. He was at the age of 13, as were a lot of other students at the DWMA. And on his left hand, was a red fingerless glove.

He continued to walk peacefully, until his name was called. From a distance, he heard it clearly. "Kuro!"

He stopped in his tracks, and turned around. He saw a girl with blond hair in twin ponytails, running up to him. She had on a yellow vest, with a white sweater underneath. Around her neck was a green and white diagonal striped tie. She also wore white gloves, with a black and red checkered skirt, with black shoes. Along running beside her was a male with a black and yellow jacket; yellow on the sleeves, black on the ribs. He had white spiky hair, a tan headband that had a sticker attached to it saying 'SOUL'; wore black and yellow shoes, and had red pants.

Kuro, as he was called, waved back. "Hey Maka! Hey Soul!" They stop in front of him. "Good morning."

Maka smiles. "Good morning to you too." All three of them continue to walk down the street.

Maka and Soul match Kuro's pace. Kuro looks down other alleys they pass, seeing other students at the other end. He turns to Maka. "How have things been going for you guys?"

Maka moves her hand as if she was dismissing the question. "Oh, everything's going great. And the soul collecting has been going great."

Kuro raises an eyebrow at the reply. "Really? Because I heard from Lord Death that Soul ate a cat's soul, rather than a witches soul."

Both Maka and Soul's face proceed to change from smiling happy faces, to depressed frowning faces. Regret appeared slightly in Kuro's face. "I'm sorry. Was that a touchy subject?"

Both nod their heads. Soul raised his head first. "What's worse is that we have to start all over again." He sighs. "This is so not cool."

Kuro gives a sympathetic smile. "It really isn't."

Maka stands straight again, with new vigor in her movements. "Well..." she started, "no use in getting depressed about it. The only option is to move forward." She smiles.

Kuro and Soul both nod in acknowledgment. Soul's eyes face in Kuro's direction. "Has the story of our depressing failure already been spread through out the school?"

Kuro shakes his head. "No. Not yet." He added quickly. "I was there with Lord Death when you guys reported it."

Maka speaks. "That's right... you still haven't found a partner yet." Curiosity touches her face. "Did you find one last night?"

He shakes his head. "Nope..." There was a depressed note that was easily notable in his voice. "Still haven't found one yet."

Maka smile disappears. Soul's expression doesn't change. Soul begins to say something, but Maka doesn't hear it. Instead, her vision wanders to Kuro's right side. Where his right arm should be, there is nothing. No short limb, no sprout, nothing.

Her mind begins to recall memories that had happened years ago. Her vigor feeling from earlier begins to dissipate, only to be replaced with sorrow.

She only snaps out of her trance when she hears her name. "Maka?"

Her eyes dart up, to see Kuro and Soul looking at her, worry in their expressions. She reacts quickly. "What's wrong?" she said, forcing herself to be peppy.

Kuro responds first. "It's nothing." He looks towards the DWMA, eager to start his day, but at the same time, not so eager. Once he gets there, he knows that Lord Death is going to call him to his room immediately. Falling once again into the usual routine.

He turns to his classmates. "C'mon! I'm not risking the chance of us being late!"

Soul raises an eyebrow. "But we still-"

Kuro ignores him and dashes towards the school. "H-Hey!" says Soul. He and Maka rush to catch up with him. And throughout the entire time, the three grinned the whole way.

Hidden in one of the alleys, however, was a girl around their age peeking around the corner. She had white hair, and purple eyes. She was wearing only tattered/torn clothes that seemed like they were the only thing she had.

She looked afraid, but at the same time curious at the three students. However, due to her current situation, she ran back down her alley.


End file.
